Verdad o Reto
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Cuando no hay ninguna misión que los entretenga o mantenga ocupados, Akatsuki tiene que buscar como distraerse de cualquier manera posible, eso incluye jugar Verdad o Reto, que clase de cosas harán los más grandes y peligrosos criminales Shinobis? Tal vez aprovechen esta oportunidad para vengarse de sus compañeros.


Hola aquí vengo con un fic que se me ocurrió, mientras no hacia absolutamente nada ¬¬ igual espero que les guste!

Advertencia: leve yaoi o shounen ai o lo que sea, SasoDei! Si no te gusta NO LO LEAS!

Ningún miembro de Akatsuki o de Naruto Shippuden me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: Cuando no hay ninguna misión que los entretenga o mantenga ocupados, Akatsuki tiene que buscar como distraerse de cualquier manera posible, eso incluye jugar Verdad o Reto, que clase de cosas harán los más grandes y peligrosos criminales Shinobis? Tal vez aprovechen esta oportunidad para vengarse de sus compañeros.

**Verdad o Reto.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la cueva de Akatsuki, excepto por el pequeño detalle de que por alguna razón hoy no habían misiones, algún tipo de robo o si quiera cualquier pequeño acto criminal que los sacara del aburrimiento en el que se encontraban, al parecer al líder, es decir Pain, había decidido darle el día libre a sus camaradas; razón por la cual en este momento se encontraban todos los criminales maldiciéndolo internamente.

Cada uno se encontraba realizando alguna tarea o actividad, que los mantuviera entretenidos hasta el día siguiente. Pain y Konan se encontraban en la cocina desayunando cereal con leche, puesto que era lo único que había para comer, ya que según Kakuzu la comida era demasiado cara y el no iba a estar comprando algo diferente para cada uno, debido a que según sus propias palabras _"¡Este no es un p*to restaurante! Además para que quieren más comida, con eso deberían durar hasta la cena." _ Este tipo de cosas hacían que Pain se planteara conseguir un nuevo tesorero.

Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame y Zetsu, se encontraban discutiendo acerca de cual de las chicasde la película que acababan de ver era más sexy; Hanako la sexy enfermera rubia o Louise la candente policía pelirroja, Hidan y Kisame opinaban que era mejor la pelirroja, mientras que Zetsu y Kakuzu le iban más a la rubia y llego un momento en el que Kakuzu se irrito debido a las vulgaridades y gritos que salían de Hidan, que le corto la cabeza y la tiro por una ventana, ante la atónita mirada de sus otros dos compañeros terminando así la discusión. Los dos artistas se encontraban discutiendo nuevamente sobre qué tipo de arte era el mejor, el efímero o el eterno.

-"Sasori no Danna tiene que comprender que el verdadero arte es aquel, que solo dura un momento."- gritaba Deidara.

-"Que sabes tú mocoso, el verdadero arte es aquel, que dura eternamente y su belleza se puede apreciar por siempre!"- le replicaba irritado Sasori a su alumno.

-"¡La belleza está en una explosión!"- decía orgulloso Deidara, mientras se acercaba un paso a Sasori.

-"¿Qué puede tener de bello, algo que luego de ser creado se acaba? Claramente estas confundido Deidara, el arte es eterno, punto."- contesta de manera tranquila Sasori.

-"El arte es efímero!"- grita con en la vena en la sien Deidara, acercándose aun más a su danna.

-"Es eterno, mocoso"- replica de brazos cruzados Sasori y acercándose sin darse cuenta aun más a Deidara.

-"¡Efímero!"

-"Eterno."

-"EFIMERO"

-"Eterno."

Sin querer ambos artistas mientras discutían iban acercándose el uno al otro hasta que quedaron a escasos centímetros del otro mirándose a los ojos y al darse cuenta de su cercanía, ambos se sonrojaron profundamente, Sasori abrió la boca para decir algo hasta que…

-"DEIDARA-SEMPAIII ¿DONDE ESTAAA?"- se oyó el chillido de Tobi, ocasionando que ambos se separaran de golpe, mirando en direcciones opuestas aun sonrojados, en ese momento llego el buen chico jadeado por la carrera.- "Aquí está Sempai, Tobi es un buen chico y lo ha estado buscando!"- responde este contento, abrazando a un molesto Deidara.

-"KATSU"- grito Deidara, haciendo explotar y volar por los aires a Tobi.

"_Maldito Tobi" _pensó irritado y miro sonrojado a Sasori, el cual caminaba de vuelta a la cueva.

Itachi se encontraba en su habitación durmiendo y con un libro sobre su rostro.

Con el paso del tiempo, cada uno se aburría más y más hasta que…

-"Maldito Kakuzu, te voy a matar cabrón, por haberme cortado la p*ta cabeza!"- gritaba fuera de si el albino y con su guadaña en mano amenazando a un tranquilo Kakuzu.

-"Ya ya déjate de estupideces y de amenazas estúpidas Hidan, eres un llorón."- le decía burlón.

-"Cabrón de mierda ya verás lo que te hare hijo de tu p*ta madre, por %&$&/ veras como Jashin-sama te hará arder!"- gritaba sádicamente el albino, Kakuzu solamente rodo los ojos.

-"Tsk… como si me importara tus amenazas acerca de tú Dios imaginario."

-"TÚ $#&%/ como te atreves $%&$ a insultar a Jashin y ¡NO ES IMAGINARIO P*TO ATEO DE MIERDA!"- y así Hidan se le tiro encima enardecido a Kakuzu, pero fue detenido por los brazos, gracias a Kisame y Zetsu.

**3 horas después.**

Ahora si era oficial, este era el día más aburrido de toda la historia, ya ni siquiera las peleas de Hidan y Kakuzu o las de Sasori y Deidara e incluso hacer explotar a Tobi, los entretenían.

Estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina comiendo, en silencio y sin nada de ánimos, Itachi hacia una hora que se había despertado y ya estaba pensando en volverse a dormir por lo aburrido y silencioso que se encontraba todo. Eso fue todo el silencio que aguanto el sádico albino, de golpe se levanto de la mesa ante la atónita mirada de todos los criminales.

-"Mierda, ya no aguanto este p*to silencio! Si fuera mortal ya me habría suicidado ¡Por Jashin! Hagan algo malditos cabrones de mierda."- gritaba molesto, a todos les resbalo una gotita por la cabeza.

-"¡Hidan cálmate y deja de hacer tanto escándalo!"- lo regaño Pain.

-"Hmp… p*to líder."- murmuro Hidan por lo bajo y de brazos cruzados.

En ese momento Tobi levanto la mano de manera enérgica y saltando sobre su asiento, como niño pequeño en clases, Pain hacia el mayor esfuerzo posible por ignorar al buen chico pero este hacia tanto alboroto, que sabia que de un momento al otro, Deidara lo haría explotar, así que suspiro resignado.

-"LíderLíderLíder ¡Tobi es un buen chico y tiene una idea! Líderlíderlíder."- gritaba el buen chico, exasperando a todos en la mesa.

-"ESTÁ BIEN… dinos cual es tú idea Tobi."- grito Pain, mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-"Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Tobi les dira su idea porque es un buen chico."- decía este feliz y brincando en su silla, mientras Deidara se daba golpes contra la mesa e Itachi que estaba a su lado lo miro con pena ajena y asco y comprendiendo así el dolor y sufrimiento del inútil de Deidara.

-"Mierda habla de una maldita vez! Lolipop andante, antes que te mate."- le grito Hidan perdiendo la paciencia… de nuevo.

-"Pues Tobi opina que podemos jugar a verdad o reto con la botellita."- exclamo el buen chico feliz, mientras sacaba una botella de bajo de la mesa, haciendo que todos cayeran al estilo anime.

-"¿Está era tú gran idea de diversión Tobi?"- pregunto por primera vez la única mujer de la organización, pensando que definitivamente Tobi, no era una persona normal.

-"Siendo sincero esa no es una mala idea del todo"- opino Kisame pensativo, todos lo miraron con mala cara.

-"Es cierto no es tan mala idea y puede que sea hasta divertida."- apoyo por extraño que parezca Pain.- "¿Qué dicen ustedes?"

-"¿Nos van a pagar por jugar esto?"- pregunto dudoso Kakuzu, haciendo que volvieran a caer al estilo anime.

-"Joder Kakuzu, no te daremos ni un p*to centavo maldito avaro de mierda!"- le grito Hidan a lo que Kakuzu, se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza en señal de que también jugaría; Hidan volvió a sentarse y de manera despreocupada.- "Tsk… yo también jugare, de todas formas será interesante."

-"¿Qué dice usted Itachi-san, se unirá al juego?"- le pregunto Kisame de manera respetuosa al portador del Sharingan.

-"Hmp"- contesto este asintiendo con su cabeza.

-"¿Qué dicen ustedes Konan, Deidara y Sasori, se apuntan?"- volvió a preguntar Kisame, a los que hacían falta.

Konan lo pensó un rato, pero al ver que Itachi que era uno de los más cuerdos de la organización jugaba, accedió también a participar.

-"Si porque no."- fue la seca respuesta de Sasori.

-"Yo también juego."- respondió animado Deidara chocando palmas con Hidan.

Se acomodaron respectivamente en la mesa de la siguiente manera de derecha a izquierda: Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Tobi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu y nuevamente Pain; colocaron la botella en el centro de la mesa y Pain dispuesto a dar el primer giro, hasta que…

-"Alto alto, esperen un minuto… ¿No vamos a jugar a la botellita cierto?"- replico Pain, dándose cuenta de algo importante, todos lo miraron con cara de _Eres idiota o qué? No es obvio._-" Lo que quiero decir es, somos 9 hombres y solo hay una sola mujer, aparte yo no quiero ser besado por ninguno de ustedes, ni que alguno de ustedes bola de degenerados bese a mi chica!"- demando de manera posesiva, haciendo sonrojar y enojar a Konan.

-"En eso el líder tiene razón"- razono Itachi de brazos cruzados.-"Somos muchos varones y una sola chica, aparte la probabilidad de que nos salga Konan es muy baja."- dijo mientras le dirigía una mirada disimulada a la chica peli azul que solo ella noto.

-"Yo propongo que juguemos verdad o reto."- dijo emocionada Konan, todos la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza pero le dieron la razón. Está al ver que todos estaban de acuerdo, le dirigió una mirada significativa a Tobi y este se hizo el tonto (bueno más de lo que es xD) y así Pain comenzó a girar la botella y está a punto a Zetsu.

-"Siiiii Es el turno de Zetsu-san! Ponle algo difícil! Tobi es un buen chico."- grito Tobi saltando.

-"Rayos/**Mierda**."- insulto este a su suerte.

-"A ver Zetsu, verdad o reto?"- pregunto el líder de manera neutra.

-"Reto/**verdad**…. **Reto**/verdad"- a todos les bajo una gotita al ver que no se decidían. Ambos Zetsus discutieron un rato hasta que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo.-" **Reto/**reto."

Pain sonrió de manera perversa.

-"Te reto a que te arranque las hojas que llevas a cada lado de tú cuerpo"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona, todos lo que se encontraban en la mesa lo miraron sorprendido y luego posaron su vista en Zetsu.

-"Que cruel eres líder**/Maldito bastardo!"**- lloriqueo/insulto Zetsu negro y blanco, mientras se quitaba la capa de Akatsuki y con ambos brazos sujetaba peligrosamente cada una de sus hojas, todos lo miraban expectantes y con pena, en eso Zetsu jalo de sus hojas con los ojos cerrados y las despego soltando un quejido lastimero y adolorido, haciendo que a todos les dieran escalofríos y Pain riera divertido.

Luego de un rato en el que se le pasara el dolor a Zetsu y dejara de maldecir a Pain, este giro la botella apuntando a Sasori, el aludido ni se inmuto.

-"A ver Sasori/**pinocho, que quieres/** verdad o reto?"- preguntaron ambos Zetsus, aun adoloridos.

-"Reto."- contesto rápidamente.

-"Ponle algo malo, Sasori-san puede con cualquier cosa! Tobi es un buen chico."- otra vez Tobi.

-"Te reto a que/**le des un lengüetazo a/** tú alumno Deidara."- dijo este riendo, ocasionado que tanto el pelirrojo como el rubio se pusieran colorados y Hidan y Kisame se partiera de la risa.

Sasori decidido y aun un poco colorado y odiando aun más a Tobi; se giro quedando de frente a su alumno, que lo miraba rojo y lentamente se le acerco a la cara, haciendo que Deidara cerrara sus ojos, Sasori saco su lengua y de manera sensual la paso desde el mentón de Deidara hasta la frente y de regreso, pero nunca tocando la boca del otro, los que observaban esa escena estaban más rojos que un tomate y jadeaban de la sorpresa y vergüenza.

-"Listo."- dijo nuevamente Sasori como si nada, ignorando que dejo a un rubio más rojo que un semáforo y a punto de un desmayo.

Luego de eso se escucho un golpe en seco y observaron a una Konan desmayada y con una hemorragia nasal, mientras murmuraba _"Yaoi"_ sonrojada, Pain corrió a auxiliarla.

Sasori giro la botella apuntándole a Kakuzu.

-"Verdad o reto?"- pregunto con un toque de maldad el marionetista.

-"Reto."- contesto automáticamente, al pelirrojo le brillaron los ojos con maldad.

-"Algo que tenga que ver con Dineroooooo, para que le duela! Tobi es un buen chico".- chillo Tobi risueño.

-"Te reto a que quemes la cantidad de dinero que caminas en tú billetera."- le reto Sasori, a la vez que a Kakuzu se le descomponía el rostro en una mueca de horror, y en la mente de todos paso el mismo pensamiento _"Este juego va enserio"_, Hidan corrió y abrazo a un desprevenido Sasori, alegando que ahora él era su fans; Kakuzu lo miro furioso a él y a Tobi y con lágrimas en los ojos se saco de la billetera 20,000 yenes, a todos se les desencajaron la mandíbula ante semejante cantidad de dinero. Hidan trajo de la cocina un cenicero y se lo puso en frente a Kakuzu con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que el otro lo fulmino con la mirada; aun así coloco la suma de dinero en el cenicero y con la mano temblorosa y muchas lágrimas y amenazas de muerte a Hidan y Sasori, le prendió fuego, inmediatamente el dinero se prendió en llamas y quedo hecho cenizas, causando que a Kakuzu le diera un ataque nervioso y llorara entre las cenizas. Hidan tomaba fotos de su sufrimiento de todos los ángulos posibles, Kisame miro interrogante a Sasori, a lo cual este sonriendo se encogió de hombros y murmuro _"Me lo debía, vendió tres de mis mejores marionetas y parte de mi ropa."_

Cuando al fin lograron, sacar a Kakuzu de su shock y lograr que Hidan dejara de reír como maniático, Kakuzu con aura depresiva giro la botella apuntando a Hidan; inmediatamente Hidan dejo de reír y paso saliva nerviosa y a Kakuzu se le cambio el aura a una maligna.

-"Kukuku que eliges Hidan ¿Verdad o Reto?"- pregunto contento, mientras pensaba VENGANZAAA.

-"VENGANZA VENGANZA VENGANZA. Tobi es un buen chico, desquítese Kakuzu-san."- animaba Tobi, Hidan lo miro de mala cara.

-"Hmp… Tobi m-maldito bastardo, soy una macho y no te tengo miedo, elijo R-reto!"- Kakuzu ensancho aun más la sonrisa, asustando levemente a todos los presentes.

-"Te reto a que por dos días completos, no hables, rezes, hagas sacrificios, menciones o insinúes acerca de tú Dios imaginario Jashin, kukuku"- dijo contento de la reacción del albino, que se puso más pálido de lo normal y luego se volvió a enojar.

-"MALDITO ATEO Y BASTARDO, COMO TE ATREVES A BLASFEMAR QUE…."- se detuvo de golpe al ver la sonrisa de Kakuzu, paso saliva nervioso.- "Bien… me vengare, maldito tacaño."

Hidan giro la botella cayendo en Deidara, Deidara se puso pálido.

-"Jeje ok veamos Dei-chan, que quiere la niña Verdad o reto?"- dijo burlón, causando que a Deidara se le hinchara una vena en la frente.

-"QUE SOY HOMBRE JODER, uhm"- grito furioso de que le dijera chica.-"Verdad."

-"Wooouuu, hay que descubrir la sexualidad de Deidara-sempai, ya que este ama a Sasor…"- Tobi se interrumpió ya que Deidara lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-"Joder cállate Tobi!"- le grito Deidara.

-"Jajaja hasta para elegir eres una chica jajaja si Jas…"- la mirada burlona de Kakuzu lo silencio y cruzándose de brazos le dijo a Deidara.-"Tsk, Joder Kakuzu!... a ver Dei-_chan_, alguna vez has tenido un sueño húmedo con tú_ Danna_?"- dijo divertido.

Rápidamente Deidara adquirió un fuerte color rojo a la vez que Sasori lo miraba curioso e Itachi se reía disimuladamente.

-"Q-QUE CL-CLASE D-D-DE PREGUNTA ES E-ESA?!"- grito nervioso.

-"jajajajajajaja solo responde Dei_-chan_ jaja Que no te de pena."-Hidan disfrutaba "_eso es por hacer explotar el antiguo sacrificio que tenía para Jashin-sama, rubia" _pensaba malvado.

-"Jajajaja lo admiro Hidan-san. Entonces Sempai es chica! Tobi es un buen chico".- reía el buen chico.

Deidara bajo la vista avergonzado y balbuceo algo que nadie entendió.

-"Ohh vamos Dei_-chan_, dilo de nuevo que ni Sasori ni yo te hemos escuchado!"- dijo Hidan.

-"SI, de acuerdo si he tenido _esa_ clase de sueños con mi danna!"- grito rojo y apunto de desmayarse. Sasori lo miro sorprendido pero no comento nada.

Los que más se reían eran Hidan e Itachi, ya que en este mismo momento el Uchiha, se arrastraba de la risa en el suelo, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros y la furiosa de Deidara, el rubio giro la botella avergonzado y le toco a Itachi, este último volvió a sentarse aun con lágrimas en los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-"Es mi turno Uchiha bastardo, que eliges Verdad o Reto?"- dijo Deidara.

-"Verdad."- dijo este de manera simple.

-"Itachi-san es perfecto, no creo que nada lo moleste! Oh si excepto que Itachi-san es medio emo, no?!"- alegaba inocente Tobi causando que Itachi se irritara y Deidara riera.

-"jajaja ok. Dinos Itachi-perfecto-Uchiha, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto odio a Orochimaru? Y ¿Por qué tú interés en matarlo?"- pregunto curioso, ya que era algo que lo tenía muy intrigado. Itachi al escuchar la pregunta se estremeció y sus ojos se abrieron con miedo, Sasori también se asusto.

-"Hmp… Bien, se los diré."- suspiro resignado, Kisame que era el único que sabía la verdad abrió los ojos del miedo y asombro.

-"Itachi-san está seguro?"- pregunto alarmado a su superior.

-"Si… Odio a esa maldita serpiente porque en los primeros meses en los que entre en Akatsuki, este quería mi cuerpo y mu-muchas veces intento violarme y poseerme… me espiaba en el baño y se robaba mi ropa para olerla, fue horrible. Y lo quiero matar porque en estos mismos momentos, como no pudo conmigo, le hace lo mismo a Sasuke ¡A mi pequeño y estúpido hermano menor! Ese pedófilo, según lo que me han dicho mis cuervos, somete y abusa de Sasuke y muchos otros niños más… EN ESPECIAL A SASUKE!... así que en cuanto lo mate, traeré a vivir aquí a mi pequeño ototo y lo cuidare y eliminare sus traumas."- decía Itachi en una esquina de la habitación mientras se mesia y abrazaba a un peluche (el cual no sé donde saco ¬¬) y murmuraba traumado_.-" Ototo no te preocupes tú nii-san te protegerá, no dejare que te toquen de nuevo…"_

-"¡Pobre Itachi-san!"- murmuraban Kisame y Tobi con lágrimas y pesar a su superior, mientras Konan lloraba en su hombro también y murmuraba condolencias y palabras de ánimo a Itachi; a la vez que los demás hombres restantes los miraban con caras de WTF?!

Itachi giro la botella y cayo en Tobi.

-"Yupiiiiii es el turno de Tobi! Tobi es un buen chico y hará cualquier cosa que le digan! ¡Elijo Reto Elijo Reto!"- gritaba aparentemente contento.

-"Bien… Tobi te reto a que te quedes callado, toda una semana… nada de _"Tobi es un buen chico"_, ni ninguna pregunta estúpida, como solo tú sabes hacer!"- Itachi se sintió satisfecho al ver el brillo de molestia en el único ojo visible de Tobi, el resto de Akatsuki, empezaron a hacer un altar para Itachi, ante la mejor idea antes dada, Callar al insoportable de Tobi.

Tobi giro la botella, deprimido y está callo en Konan, Tobi miro interrogante a Itachi, a lo cual el sexy pelinegro suspiro.

-"Puedes hablar pero solo para retar o preguntar a Konan, luego te cayas."- declaro el asesino Uchiha. Tobi asintió repetidas veces con su cabeza de acuerdo.

-"Tobi es un buen…"- se cayo al ver el Mangekyou Sharingan activado y paso saliva nervioso.-" Ehmmm… Konan-san, que elije verdad o reto?"

-"Reto."- dijo está un poco nerviosa.

-"Mmmm… Ah ya se! Konan-san, debido a que es la única chica de la organización, la reto a que le de un beso a cada uno de los Akatsuki, que dure al menos 5 segundos… y líder-sama no tiene derecho a reclamar! Jajaja"- aclaro Tobi al ver que Pain iba a reclamar, los miembros de Akatsuki, se sorprendieron ante el reto impuesto, por el enmascarado ya que no se lo esperaban de el, tal vez de Hidan ya que este era un degenerado, pero no de Tobi, mientras Konan estaba roja y un poco contenta (no todos los días tenés la oportunidad de besar a tus sexys compañeros y sin que tú novio se moleste.) Pain la miro molesto y ella fingiendo resignación se levanto.

Se paro frente a Kakuzu, este la miro de brazos cruzados y ella le sujeto el rostro y lo beso, luego de 5 segundos se separo con una sonrisa; se coloco frente a Hidan y lo miro de arriba abajo y luego lo beso por 5 segundos, a lo que Hidan aprovecho para sujetarlo y luego no la soltaba hasta que un Pain celoso lo noqueo, luego se coloco frente a Kisame y se encogió de hombros y lo beso, dejando a un sorprendido Kisame en el proceso, se salto a Itachi y luego se dirigió hacia Tobi, este se levanto levemente la máscara y Konan lo beso, dejándolo levemente sonrojado, luego beso a Deidara y se separo con una sonrisa para después dirigirse a Sasori, este iba a decir algo, pero Konan lo cayo con un beso, sujetándolo del cabello rojizo y se separo dejándolo sonrojado y a Deidara enojado, miro a Zetsu y giro el rostro besándolo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente y luego se separo y camino hacia un furioso y celoso Pain, pero ella lo contento con un beso y cuando este trato de profundizarlo, está se separo de golpe sonriéndole.

Tobi estaba confundido, porque se salto a Itachi, si ella… sus ojos se abrieron de par al ver a Konan caminar hasta el que le hacía falta (Itachi) y besarlo de manera apasionada, a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en el cabello azabache del Uchiha y se sentaba en las piernas de este sin terminar el beso, todos tenían los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos, mientras miraban a Konan y a Itachi besarse de manera apasionada, Pain no se creía lo que pasaba, ya que habían pasado más de 5 segundos y esos dos aun no se separaban, luego de exactamente 5 minutos, Konan se separo de los labios del Uchiha sonrojada a más no poder y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y satisfacción, que no se la quitaba nadie, miro a Itachi y este aun no reaccionaba ante semejante beso, ella le guiño el ojo.

-"¡Konan, que es lo que te pasa, eso fue más de 5 segundos!"- decía furioso Pain, ella lo miro sin entender y luego sonrió.

-"Lo siento Pain, es que confundí los segundos con minutos, pensé que Tobi dijo 5 minutos."- dijo está inocente.

-"¿PERO, SOLO CON ITACHI?"- grito incrédulo Pain.

Konan solo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, _"es algo que siempre quise hacer" _pensó para sí misma.

-"Tantos besos enredan a una."- respondió tranquila "_te amo Tobi" _pensó contenta.

Konan giro la botella y cayó en Kisame.

-"Verdad o reto?"- pregunto nuevamente serena.

-"Reto, mujer."- respondió temeroso de esa chica.

-"jajajaja espera un momento Kisame…"- momento después se retiro y regreso con una bolsa, que contenía un pescado. Lo puso enfrente de Kisame ante la mirada de asco de todos.-" Te reto a que te comas este pescado!"

-"Queee?! Estás loca mujer, no te apiadas de mi ni porque me besaste?"- suplico Kisame a lo que la chica rio, negando con la cabeza y resignado Kisame se dispuso a comer, a cada momento su cuerpo hacia arcadas de asco mientras se tragaba el pescado a la fuerza. Itachi, Pain y Deidara corrieron a los baños a vomitar, y después de un tiempo Kisame se lo termino y salió corriendo a vomitar también, con su piel de un extraño color amarillo.

Luego de reponerse giro la botella y cayó en Pain, este lo miro de manera superior.

-"Líder, verdad o reto?"- pregunto un poco repuesto de lo anterior.

-"No es obvio, Reto!"- dijo orgulloso. Kisame sonrió maligno.

-"Te reto a que estés en abstinencia por toda una semana, no puedes tocar, besar o hacer nada impropio con Konan."- dijo este malvado, todo Akatsuki sonrió satisfecho y con ganas de venganza a su líder corrupto y cruel. A Pain se le descompuso el rostro y se le abrió la mandíbula.

-"QUE?! Estás loco? Nooooooooooooooooooo ¡Todos menos eso!"- el líder suplicaba de rodillas ante la risa de sus compañeros y novia, Konan estaba sonrojada de la vergüenza de la escena que protagonizaba su novio.

-"Pain cálmate, no es para tanto."- trataba de calmarlo la chica.

-"Ahhh si, y como ustedes dos duermen juntos en el mismo cuarto, Konan no podrá dormir ahí para asegurarnos de que el líder cumpla su castigo."- propuso Deidara, divertido ganándose una mirada de odio por el líder y una divertida de los demás.

-"Tienes razón rubia y para cerciorarnos de que cumplan, Konan dormirá con Itachi, jejeje"- rio Hidan junto con Kakuzu, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara y Kisame, ya que todos en Akatsuki sabían del odio que el Líder le tenía al Uchiha, porque en las listas de popularidad Itachi siempre superaba a Pain.

-Están locos?! Eso si que No! Soy su líder y tienen que obedecerme… Oigan, oigan esperen!"- pero ya nadie le escuchaba, se habían ido a la habitación de Pain y Konan, llevándose a la fuerza con ellos a un sorprendido Itachi, mientras murmuraban entre ellos divertidos.

-"Hay que llevar su ropa primero jajajajaja."

-"Joder, hay que ponerle un p*to, cerrojo a la puerta para que no entre Pain al cuarto! Jejeje"

-"Deberíamos comprar una cama, uhn?"

-"Una cama? Para qué? Acaso sabes cuánto cuesta una de esas, mejor que duerman juntos, es solo una semana después de todo. Kukuku."

-"Una marionetas custodiando serian mejores…"

Y así iban discutiendo y riendo mientras Kisame sostenía a un confundido Itachi y Pain les gritaba que le obedecieran.

En la cocina solo habían quedado Konan y Tobi. La chica lo miro con una sonrisa.

-"Eso fue divertido Konan-san."- exclamaba feliz Tobi.

-"Tienes razón, hay que jugar verdad o reto más seguido."- apoyo la peli azul de acuerdo para luego mirarlo con una sonrisa.- "Y gracias por todo._"- _dijo ella mientras se retiraba para seguir al grupo de Akatsukis.

Madara la vio alejarse y sonrió malvado _"Eso te enseñara Pain, la venganza es un plato que se come frío y que tú chica se quede con un Uchiha, es lo mejor golpe al orgullo y más si ese Uchiha es Itachi Uchiha."_

**-"Tobi es un buen chico."**

_**Fin.**_

_**Si les gusto dejen un Review o muchos reviews!**_

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**_


End file.
